Der Pakt des Umenäus
Dies sind ersten Übersetzungen der Dokumente die während den Ereignissen Im Auge des Sturms in den Trümmern einer Stadt aus der Statue des Erlösers aus dem Lichte von Emmeran La Rochenoire geborgen und von diesem jüngst an Bischon Simpert von Ulst weitergegeben wurden. Simpert machte sich sofort daran die auf Papyrus in der alten Sprache und Schrift verfassten Texte zu entziffern und zu übersetzen. Die hier gezeigten Textfragmente sind der bisherige Stand seiner Übersetzung und dem Datum der Übersetzung nach geordnet, stellen also keine zeitlich korrekte Abfolge dar. Die mühsame Arbeit der Transkription muss fortgesetzt und die Lücken im Text geschlossen werden, auch wenn die bisherigen Inhalte selbst das massive Fundament des Glaubens in einem Mann wie Simpert zu erschüttern vermögen. 'Der Erlöser aus dem Lichte bändigt den Sturm' Es waren die Menschen zu jener Zeit in jener Stadt von dem Herren der siebenzehn Winde Jahr für Jahr verhehret und verdorben da sie nicht Gott ein gerecht Opfer brachten damit ER die Menschen behüte vor dem Krieger dessen Lanzen Blitze sind und dessen Panzer Hagel ist und dessen Faust alle Winde der Welt sind. Es war zu diesem Zwecke der Verherrlichung Gottes und der Stärkung seines Wesens die große Treppe von Iemalis errichtet worden, die zum großen Tempel Gottes führte. An dieser Stelle wurden Gott seine gerechten Opfer von den Priestern dargebracht. Jede Frau hatte ihr Erstgeborenes zu geben als Tribut für Gott. In jenen Zeiten war jedes Erstgeborene also eine Totgeburt zu nennen. So ging es Jahr um Jahr und man sah kein frohes Weibe mehr auf den Straßen der Stadt. Da kam der Erlöser aus dem Lichte Umenäus zu den Priestern und hob an zu sprechen sie sollten kein Weibe mehr ihrer Frucht berauben. Da wurden die Priester das erste Mal zornig und riefen der Herr der siebenzehn Winde werde kommen und die Menschen verberben und sich diejenigen nehmen die Gott zustünden. Darauf ging Umenäus in die Weite des Landes und fand den Herren des Sturmes. Keine Furcht war in seinem Herzen und so sprach er zu dem Dämon und befahl ihn in ein gülden Gefäß. Daraufhin grollte der Donnernde und rief nach seinem Herren. So erkannte Umenäus da er den Wind in die goldene Karaffe füllte wer der Herr war der dem Sturm antwortete. Und siehe es ward Gott. Die Menschen sind gepeinigt vom Sturmdämon, sie bringen Gott daher Opfer dar, doch da erwählt Gott Umenäus der reinen Herzens ist und gibt ihm die Kraft den Dämon in ein Gefäß zu bannen und die Menschen von Iemalis zu eretten und ihnen zu zeigen dass ihr Tun falsch ist Gott keine blutigen Menschenopfer fordert, sondern das persönliche Opfer eines jeden Einzelnen, der Tag für Tag bereit ist sich dem Herrn hinzugeben. 'Der Erlöser aus dem Lichte wirft die Priester aus dem Tempel' Er trat aber hinzu und sprach zu den Priestern die im hohen Tempel waren: „So höret denn ihr die ihr euch Priester Gottes nennt, gebt dieses Haus frei und öffnet eure Tore von Gold für all die Mütter und Väter die ihr beraubt auf dass sie ihren Söhnen und Töchtern in Anstand Gedenken mögen, denn mehr vermögen sie nicht mehr zu tun. Ihr aber wisset, es wird einen neueren Pakt mit dem, eurem Gott egeben und euer Tun wird verhehrt werden und ihr werdet nicht mehr sein können wenn ihr auf eurem Wege fortschreitet. Denn wahrlich ich sage euch: Der Herr nimmt das Opfer durch eure blutigen Hände nicht in Gerechtigkeit an und ihr seid Mörder zu nennen an euren Brüdern und Schwestern so ihr nicht seht und erkennt. Wollt ihr denn Fortschreiten in eurem Tun?“ Da trat großer Tumult unter den Priestern auf und Sulluazain der Hohepriester von Iemalis legte die Hand an den Opferdolch: „Euer Tun und Reden weißt euch als Ketzer aus und so seied ihr ergriffen als solcher und dem Herren in gerechter Form dargebracht dass er über euch richte.“ Doch da traten die Menschen der Stadt zu ihrem Erlöser der aus dem Lichte zurückgekehrt war, zu ihrem Erlöser der dem Wind die Macht genommen hatte, zu ihrem Erlöser der Papyrus ist an dieser Stelle zerissen, es fehlt ein Stück Und so ließ Umenäus ihn ziehen, den hohen Priester Sulluazain, denn so sprach der Erlöser aus dem Lichte: Kein Blut soll fließen für den der Blut vergossen, denn jedes Blut das vergossen wird, befleckt mehr den Mann der es vergießt, denn den dessen Blut vergossen wird. Und der hohe Priester Sulluazain floh in das Land Ashnur. Die Menschen aber zerschlugen die Stufen des Hauses Gottes und nimmermehr ward einer Mutter ihr Kind genommen oder einem Mann das Weibe. Umenäus wirft die Priester aus dem Tempel weil sie ihm und den Worten nicht vertrauen die er direkt von Gott erhalten hat um den neuen Pakt zu verkünden. 'Die Unsterblichen' So warne ich euch, seht ihr denn nicht? Kennt ihr nicht Argalaitu der zerschmettert zu Füßen der Felsen liegt, seiner Flügel beraubt, gestoßen und gefallen? Kennt ihr nicht Behemion, mächtigster Herrscher und Former des Eises, der in tiefer Nacht erschlagen ist? Kennt ihr nicht den, der in der Wüste aus Schwefel vertrocknet, nur von seinen Kindern beweint? Eine aber kennt ihr alle. Jene die ihr die dunkle Göttin nennt, Zuuria unter ihresgleichen geheißen. Verraten und an IHN verkauft von denen die sie zu befreien trachtete. Sie liegt nun zerrissen und windet sich im äonenlangen Kampf des Todes. Was sehet ihr da? Sie die ihr die Unsterblichen nennet, sie sind es nicht! Wer aber hat Argalaito zerschmettert weil er seine Gabe nicht teilte? Wer aber hat Behemion erschlagen weil er sich seinem Befehl widersetzte? Wer aber ließ das Wasser fliehen und riß den in die Wüste auf dass er vertrockne, weil er seine Kinder ihm entzog? Wer aber zerriss sein Weibe weil sie ihm an Macht gleich kam? ER den ihr Gott nennt. nicht existent, Häresie 'Die Reise zu Gott' So begab Umenäus, der Erlöser aus dem Lichte, sich auf die Reise zu dem, den ihr Gott nennet. Er reiste durch das Land Anok und die Täler von Vir, bestieg die Gipfel des An und durschwamm das Meer von Tra. Er trank aus den Quellen des sterbenden Flusses und as von den goldenen Früchten der Wüste. Er ging durch das nächtliche Königreich und erreichte die Berge von Ashnur. Dort war Gott. Und Umenäus sprach zu Gott: Warum nimmst du die Leben der Menschen zu dir? Und Gott antwortete: Mein ist das Leben und die Macht darüber. Und Umenäus sprach: Nimmermehr sei sie dein Papyrus endet an dieser Stelle, die Fortsetzung der Diskussion mit Gott muss auf einem anderen Stück fortgeführt werden [offiziell: Umenäus begibt sich, durch eine Vision von Gott, auf eine Reise zu Gott. Auf einem Berg spricht Gott zu ihm dass er einen neuen Pakt mit den Menschen will und sie von ihrem Opfertun ablassen sollen. Er Gott wolle nur das persönliche Opfer jedes einzelnen, gerecht, gottesfürchtig und nach den sieben Gesetzen handelnd sein Leben ganz ihm, Gott, zu weihen und zu leben. '' ''Er habe Umenäus bestimmt diese Weisung unter die Menschen zu bringen und stattet ihn mit dem göttlichen Funken aus, der ihm gewisse Fähigkeiten gibt die ihm auf seiner Mission helfen werden. Daraufhin verlässt Umenäus den Berg und bringt die Botschaft in die Welt, nicht ohne an vielen Stellen mißachtet und mißtraut zu werden. All jene die ihn schlecht behandeln widerfährt eine Strafe Gottes] 'Hunger' Die Erde nähret das Gras Das Gras aber nähret das Schaf Das Schaf aber nähret den Menschen Was aber nähret Gott? Kann die Erde das Schaf nähren? Kann das Gras den Menschen nähren? Kann das Schaf Gott nähren? unbekannt 'Von der Flut im Lande Anok' Da aber kam Umenäus in die Lande von Anok. Siehe sie waren reich und all Orten blühte der rote Elvuir aus dem die Menschen den Trank der Freude bereiteten. Am Bündniss der beiden Flüsse stand die Stadt Anok die dem Lande ihren Namen gab. Sie erstreckte sich über den fallenden Wassern und blickte hinab in die Ebenen des Westens. Und sie ward regieret von eynem den ihr Alp nennet und euch gar vor ihm fürcht. Der Alp aber regierte so über das Land dass die Menschen kein Hunger oder Durst litten. Alle waren wohl im Lande von Anok außer die Priester Gottes, war doch ihr Haus leer, ihr silberner Schmuck matt von der Zeit und ihre Reden nur Gegenstand von Spott und Hohn. Und so sprach Gott zu Umenäus als er denn vor den Toren der Stadt stand, er werde sehen was er mit Frevlern mache die ihre Priester missachteten und einem fremden Gotte huldigten und als ihren Herrn erkannten. Und so regnete es den ersten Tag. Da aber schritt Umenäus an die Pforte des Herren der Lande von Anok und warnte ihn vor dem Zorne Gottes. Doch der Alp, der sein eigener Herre ist, hörte nicht auf den heiligen Umenäus und ließ ihn seinem Palaste verweisen. Und es regnete den zweiten Tag. Da aber schritt Umenäus wieder zum Grafen der Stadt um ihn zu warnen, dass Gott sich ihm offenbart und ein schreckliches Schicksal dem Lande von Anok antun werde. Und er drängte den Grafen zu fliehen, denn groß ist die Macht Gottes. Da aber sprach der Graf er habe keine Furcht vor dem, den er Gott nenne, denn er habe keine Macht im Lande von Anok. Das Herz des Grafen war voll von Stolz und so hörte er nicht die Warnung des Umenäus. Sein Volk aber hörte sie. Gott aber war in den Wolken und befahl das Wasser. Und Umenäus sprach zu Gott er solle die Länder von Anok nicht strafen, da sie eine große Augenweide seien und die Menschen gütig und gerecht. Da sprach Gott zu Umenäus, es ist nicht gütig was nicht mir opfert. Es ist nicht gerecht was nicht mich anerkennt als den einzigen wahren Gott. Und so sollen sie getilgt sein und du sollst es sehen und so bezeugen was über die kommt die sich mir entziehen. Und es regnete den dritten Tag. Und da ergoß sich der Regen aus den Höhen über die Stadt und riss all Leben und all Haus mit sich. Und es tat sich ein großer Schlund auf wo das Wasser hineinstürzte und Mensch Vieh und Bauwerk verschlang. Und es flossen die Wasser über der Erde und es flossen die Wasser unter Erde. Und aber Umenäus stand auf dem höchsten Felsen und sah den Zorne Gottes, der alles mit sich nahm, nur ihn derweil verschonte damit er sah was Gott mit jenen tat die ihm nicht folgten und einem anderen huldigten denn ihm. Und da füllten sich die Augen des Erlösers aus dem Lichte mit Trauer über all den Schmerz der um ihn herrschte, den seine Taten ausgelöst hatten. Und die Trauer des Erlösers fiel zu Boden. Und an der Stelle der Trauer aber wuchs ein schwarzer Baum mit roten Beeren und aber der Baum grub sich in den Felsen und nahm das Gestein beiseite und bot ihm Schutze. Und als dann der letzte Turm nicht mehr ward, legte sich die Flut und Ruhe kehrte ein. Und Gott blickte auf die Stadt und den Felsen aber er sah Umenäus nicht, so als wäre er von der Flut fortgetragen. Da grollte Gott und lachte über das Land Anok, dass seine Macht hatte gespürt und nimmer mehr ward und Gott ging hinfort wie die Wolken sich im Lichte der Sonne lösten. Da aber trat der Graf der Stadt zu Umenäus an den Felsen. Seine Macht war groß, war er doch aus dem Geschlecht der Alben und die Wasser der Flüsse und des Regens konnten ihn nicht hinfortnehmen wie all die anderen. Und er beugte sein Knie vor Umenäus und bat ihn um Vergebung da er nicht auf die Worte der Warnung gehört hatte. So aber legte Umenäus ihm die Hand auf das gehörnte Haupt und sprach, er solle hinabsteigen in die untere Welt damit nicht auch er noch vernichtet werde von dem Zorne Gottes. Und er sprach: Ich aber will nun meinen Weg fortsetzen um all jenen zu Gerechtigkeit zu verhelfen die von ihm niederträchtig genommen wurden. Da nahm der Alb einen Becher von lauterem Silber. Der Alb aber füllte den Becher und überreichte ihn dem Erlöser aus dem Lichte. Nimm diesen Kelch auf deinem Wege, er birgt nun all meine Macht, die dir zu nutzen beliebt ist, denn du bist wahrlich ein gerechter Mensch und von reinem Herzen und du sollst es sein der dem Vernichter dieser Lande gegenüber tritt. Der Kelch aber war mit den Früchten des roten Elvuir verziert und in seinem Innern waren die Worte des Lebens geschrieben wie nur ein Alb sie zu schreiben vermag. Und es stand da: "Gehe hin, Mensch und über Gerechtigkeit" Und da sprach Umenäus: So ich denn getan habe was ich tun muss, werde ich den Becher zu euch zurückführen auf dass eure Kraft in euer Land zurückkehre zum Wohle aller. Es stieg dann der Alb in die untere Welt hinab wohin auch sein Palast und seine Stadt vom Wasser Gottes geworfen worden waren um dort zu verharren bis der Kelch dereinst zu ihm zurückkehre. Und Umenäus reiste weiter mit dem Becher des Alben, und er kam in die Täler von Vir ... ''Gott vernichtet die Stadt Anok in einer schrecklichen Flut, weil ihre Bewohner Unzucht mit den Tieren treiben, das Volk der Alben anbeten und auch auf die Worte seines Propheten Umenäus nicht hören wollen. '' Category:Scriptorium